Don't ask Questions
by Hikari the Assassin
Summary: I can't remember how long I have been searching. I Don't remember how many people I killed to get it. And I now found a way to end my suffering. But do I trade the lives of two children just to save myself? Or an entire country who deserves to perish?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Ask Questions

capter 1: Uninvited Guests

Hello, you may be wandering who I am. The thing is I don't know my self. Most of my memory has been wiped. I don't know why or how but I can't even remember my childhood. Sad huh? I can't even ask the people I know who I am. Technically im not supposed to exist. I'm not even on the bingo book despite my history.

Oh yeah I'm getting ahead of myself. I can tell you my code name is "Captain" that's also my rank in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Yep, unlike other villages we actually have a giant army at our command. I'm in the Special Forces of the 74th infantry division. One division out of 12 in the Village of the Shadows army. Thousands of soldiers willing to die for there country.

Still want to know me better? Nosey prick, well the best way to describe me is…..well……maybe I should tell you my weirdest mission I ever had. About 15 years ago my commander told me some startling news. For once in our entire Villages history, we were losing a war. He told me we needed more men but not some conscript forced into service. No we needed the best soldiers in the world. Well we didn't have those kinds of men. So I was tasked with the mission of going to the southern lands to find soldiers experienced enough to fight.

Well I went as far as south as I could go with out getting lost. I saw some pretty weird places and people. Like this one place that made the most incredibly hottest curry ever. It burned my mouth and teeth off. I kept some in a thermos to bring home as a "gift" to some "friends" of mine.

After a few sight seeing and some cool pictures I came across an old lady who was caring a heavy load. Yes, I'm a sucker for old ladies. She told me she was heading to a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sounds cool, so I check it out. Worst mistake of my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are" She said with a smile."The Village Hidden in The Leaves is one of the most powerful ninja villages out of the five major ninja villages. We have unique clans that make the village very powerful." Powerful? hmm maybe this can help me out.

"Halt" two guards are on duty at the huge gates. Did I mention I hate guards? Well now you know."Who are and what is your-YUKA! THATS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"Mo-mom! I thought you were in the village!"

"I WAS OUT GETTING HERBS. I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A DIMWIT!"

"Yes mom"

"YOU DONT EVER TALK TO ME LIKE A STRANGER!"

"Yes mom" Man you gotta feel sorry for the guy.

"You wait till your father hears about this! I cant belive you! You were never like this! I never wanted you to be a ninja! You should - blah, blah, blah, blah"

Taking advantage of the current situation I snuck into the village. These guards should be more carful about security.

"And now. I need to find an army"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right my first capter done Please read and review There will be mature content in the later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shell Shock

"INCOMING!" Four huge craters were instantly created by enemy artillery. Soldiers in white robes are fleeing from an onslaught of tanks and heavy infantry.

"Just keep running and don't look back!"

"I don't think I want to look back"

"Then just keep running!"

Officers are desperately trying to give the orders to fall back.

"RETREAT, RETREAT!"

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK!"

"Shit they got Isamo!"

Eight more craters were created by artillery. Tanks are starting to pick off any soldiers that are in groups.

"God no, we just lost 2nd battalion!"

"Get to the river!"

"Wait where's A Company?

Near a small forest about twenty ninja from the Village in the Shadow and one officer was holding back the enemy so the rest of the soldiers can fall back.

"HOLD THEM BACK, DON'T LET THEM PASS"

"Captain we can't hold them much longer, at this rate we'll be crushed. We should just….uh.

The remaining ninja fall down dead, they appeared to be scared to death. Only the officer remains he raises his yellow eyes at the attacker. His eyes widen at the site of him.

"You're supposed to be dead"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir…..Sir…..are you alright? You seem to be twitching a lot." I was shaking as if I was on fire, only worse.

"I'm---I'm fine just get me some water." The waiter went to get some water while I went through my bag looking for my drugs.

Remember when I said should be dead? Good you do. I have a soldier's worst nightmare, in English its called shell shock. It's when the mind sees things that can drive people crazy and causes the body to malfunction or vice versa. So I have to take a drug to numb my body. If I didn't have it I would have gone crazy a long time ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while. I got sick and I only update once a week. But i plan on updating more. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fall of High Command

" I'm sorry but my people are not for sale."

"But **my** people need your people because without your people my people won't be people much longer."

They started to whisper to each other again. I made it all the way to the south and the only thing stopping me from getting my army and a promotion was that damn hag! A damn hot hag. A damn hot hag with the biggest rack a man can only dream of getting to-"

"Are you done starring at my breasts?" she said irritably

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You were staring at my breasts."

"Uh, no ma'am I was just admiring the view of the village, it's quite nice when the sun hits it just right."

"Oh." and she went back talking to her aide.

My first thought was, she actually bought it? Damnnn! Then my second thought was that by the time all of this was done, my people would all be dead. That stupid hag was careful about politics. She would rather a avoid war then fight in one. Where I come from if someone even looked at us funny we would be getting spy reports and mobilizing troops before they even knew they were in a war.

"Ma'am, could we hurry this up? I am under a very tight schedule and I would be grateful if I could have what I need soon."

"Even though you have given us a generous amount of money, we do not have the same moral ethics as you. We value our people, they are not soldiers for hire"

"My apologizes, but still, can we hurry this up?"

"We are doing all we can to-"

"I'll give you double"

"OK, we will consider your offer and will have an answer for you tomorrow! We will be happy to provide a place for you to stay while you wait. If you can sign here and here we will contact you when we are ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, now that I had a meeting with the village elders and everything would be alright I wasted my time wondering the city. They had some nice stuff and I bought a couple of souvenirs for my 'friends' back home. But the prices here are outrages! Look at this! This thing is useless and yet I could spend the same amount of money to buy a new shirt! This country is incredibly messed up! And look at this! I...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

678 miles away, near High Command of the Village Hidden in the Shadows

"And in conclusion with these specialized teams we can hinder our enemy's supply lines and effectively stop enemy troop movement."

There was a momentary silence before they said something. And Major Konovav did not like it at all.

"Major, you do realize that with all the massive fighting that's been going on and the fact that almost anyone healthy enough to hold a weapon has been sent to the front lines, that we do not have the resources to train your so called "raiders".

"I agree with General Colley. It is not worth our time and effort to train these teams. We are already stalling them at every point of contact. I do not see the reason why we should waste time hindering our enemy when we could just counter attack them when their resources run out."

"Sir can you name one conflict where we did not use the counter attack method?"

"Major, we already developing a new way of warfare. It's a theory that was proposed by the Captain in which it in-"

"What the heretic?!? You would put that thing before me?"

"Major Konovav, watch your mouth. You are in no position to criticize a Hero of this country." One of the higher generals said sternly.

"With all do respect General he should be striped of that title and given to a more-"

"This meeting is over. I don't want to hear any more of this. Major, your request is denied. Report back to your duty."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later

"Those old idiots have no idea what they are doing. They are running the country into the ground" Konovav said.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise to talk about High Command that way, you could get in big trouble" Jakes, Konovav aide, said with caution.

"Like I care what you think, I need to replace those dirt bags. But how?"

Sir, to talk like that is-"

"Shut up, I'm thinking...I just had a brilliant idea...Jakes, assemble my Raiders. I'm giving them their first mission."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

678 miles away, near a gift shop

...wouldn't wipe my ass with!

That's when I realized something horrible had happen. It's like that feeling when you just heard that a family member died. Or when you hear that you have cancer. Your soul leaves your body and your on a river of hopelessness. It was that time again. This feeling happens almost everyday...

I was hungry!!

So I went to the nearest restaurant and sat my ass down.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Yes, umm do you have anything that's still kicking?"

"..."

"I'm just messing with ya, just get me a ramen bowl with everything in it."

"Sure thing pal."

Damn that was close!

"Hey I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

Sitting right next to me was the worst thing that ever happened to me, but I didn't know about 'him' yet.

"Kinda yeah, I was just here on a diplomatic errand."

"That's nice. Hey could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you dress so weird?"

I had half a mind smack the shit out of him. But he did have a point. I was wearing all black with a black pointed hat. The hat causes the most controversy

"I'm not the one wearing an orange jump suit that just screams 'Shoot Me!'"

"Are you Captain from the Village Hidden in the Shadow?"

"Whose asking?...oh shit."

Ya see over the years you start to pick up things that you know are bad. Like a guy hitch hiking and when you ask him where he wants to go he says 'anywhere'. Or like the waiter who just keeps smiling. And when you see a group of people in animal masks you know something is wrong.

Even where I come from, I heard of the ANBU squads. Elite packs of ninja that can hunt down even the most experienced trooper. And with five of them standing right in front of me this would have been a tough fight even for me. Luckily, I did what I always did when things go bad. I ran.

"We have a runner!"

"I'll alert the village."

"You two circle around and cut him off!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That took a long time! I never expected to continue writing this. There is still alot more chapters after this one. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

As my ass was being run down by ANBU I had one thought running through my mind. "I'M GONNA DIEEEE!"

"Damn it! He ran into the gay section of a porno store! Ok which one of you is gay?"

But luckily I used one my training tips that my instructor taught me. I ran into the gay section of a porno store.

"…………"

"What about Hijeke?"

"We were just doing yoga. OK? They were just rumors. Nothing happened."

"That's not what Shiori saying."

"DAMN IT!"

The key to surviving the gay section or "yaoi" of a porno store is to keep your eyes closed and to keep moving. This would be the third time I did this. Back then it was more out of curiosity than necessity. I don't wanna talk about the other times.

I managed to slip out one of the windows and I hightailed from building to building. This is where I found my big break, in a tourist store.

"Come and see the hot springs!" No not that. "Exclusive tour of the Village!" Hell no. "Come and see the most unique clans in the land!" "Visit the Yamanaka clan to experience the most beautiful flowers!" "Is your pet sick? Go to the Inuzuka Clan." Are you a hunter? Talk with the Nara clan to gain exclusive rights to hunt!" Good lord this whole village is full of pansies.

I was about to leave when a flyer caught my attention.

"Looking for doctor to help daughter gain confidence. Must be skilled in all forms. Willing to pay by the hour. Contact the Hyuga Clan for more Info."

One word in that flyer caught my attention. Hyuga. I always thought prophecies and legends were for narrow mined zealots with nothing better to do. But apparently these things aren't made by balled-headed idiots who spend most of their pathetic lives starring at candles.

"Excuse me sir but do you know anything about the Hyuga Clan?" I asked the clerk at the desk.

"Yeah there this really big clan that that kicks peoples asses usin' kung-fu. I lost a lot of money bettin on one of those guys and a buddy of mine. Heres a tip for you if you get in a fight with one of those guys, don't let them get close to you, if you do your screwed."

"Thanks a lot; do you know where the Hyuga Clan can be found?"

"Yeah, there across the street."

Well I should have seen that coming or I'm just getting stupider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Mister Satou, you think you can help my daughter with her self-esteem."

"Yes, I spent a number of years helping disturbed or distraught people help cope with themselves"

I would just like to take this time to thank the first person who ever thought of lying. Without it I would never know where I would be to day.

"So what do you think is wrong with my daughter?"

"I suspect it to be a lack of self-confidence. This can be caused by many reasons. But the number one reason is a lack of a role model. May I ask what happened to the mother?

"I thought my daughter was the one receiving therapy not me."

"I'm sorry if I awakened any memories, it was not my place to ask. But I suggest I see your daughter right away. If this continues to go on unchecked it could be disastrous for her career. It could cloud judgment and cause anxiety."

"Right. Hinata! Come down here your psychiatrist is here!"

I would also like to thank the person who thought of the transformation jutsu. I would give you an award if I had any money.

"B-but father I don't need a psychiatrist I'm fine."

"Please Miss Hinata I don't consider myself to be a psychiatrist. A psychiatrist is someone who takes pride in calling themselves a psychiatrist. I would prefer it you call me Mister Satou."

"O-ok"

Kind of meek, a little weird and creepy but she should do it. I would have preferred it if she was a bit younger. Oh well.

"Alright Miss Hinata if you could follow me."

"Wait" Ahhhh crap. So close. "Bring Neji with you."

Shit, this will not go will if there are witnesses.

"Mister Hiashi it would be better if it was just me and her. If there was anyone else out there with us, it would cause her to lose focus and then I will never find out what is wrong with her."

"Hm. Alright but where are you taking Hinata?"

"I'll take her somewhere where the city noises can't affect her thinking."

"Fine but if you do anything-"

"Mister Hiashi! What do you take me for? A thief? Your daughter is a ninja. While I am just a doctor. What can I do?"

Thankfully he didn't that I was the type of guy that put little notches in my belt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Miss Hinata I have taken you out here so that you can ignore all your worries. This will heighten your senses and help you concentrate. So tell me what has been on your mind"

"W-well there's this blah-blah-blah-blah-blah" And she just kept ranting.

Ok so there are about 1,700 paces between me and the wall. And were about 2 minutes away from the nearest ninja. Alright this should go pretty well."

"Uh, Hinata, if I may stop you there. It seems that you are displaying a lack of self-esteem. So here's a little exercise I want you to do. I want you to close your eyes and try to picture stars"

"Stars?"

"Yes stars"

I hope you have a camera for this.

"O-Ok"

"Are you picturing stars?"

"Umm don't really understand this" She said with her eyes still closed.

"Ok let me help you."

BOOM

Owwwwww what the fuck! What are they making skulls out of these days steel?!? Owwwwww.

"Well now that she's out I can get out of here before those ANBU come back."

I took a phase tag out of my pocket and stuck one on her and me. So in about 3 seconds I "would" have been going home. But "he" had to follow me and screw everything up.

"**Rasengan!"**

"Ras- what now!?" And "he" took out my phase tag. So three things can happen here now.

1. We don't go anywhere.

2. We all die.

3. We go back to my home land.

……Guess which one happens! Go on Guess!


End file.
